Of Psychos and Myths
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: I am a monster. I thought I was human. We thought we were sane. But facing the Devil takes a toll on you, especially when you're worse than Lucifer himself. FIRST TWO CHAPTERS UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have decided to make an Enderlox story since I have recently become addicted to it. I don't know why I just did. Anyways, this author's note is short because I REALLY wants to get straight into it. The house they live in is the same in Wolf Accident. Same characters in WA too. Bajan, Jerome, TrueMU, Sky and Deadlox. So, I hope you all enjoy! R&amp;R!**

**Deadlox's POV**

I woke up with a head-splitting headache. I looked at my bedside clock and the sudden movement made me want to vomit. 9:56 in the morning. Ugh. On the other side of the room, Sky was just waking up. He reached backwards and grabbed his sunglasses. He put them on and turned to me. His eyes were always a touchy subject. He saw my pained expression and got out of bed. He walked up to me and put a hand to my forehead. He withdrew his hand and sat down next to me. He frowned.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Really bad headache is all." I winced as it pounded against my head. He noticed and put his hand to my forehead again. He drew it back.

"You do have a really high fever. I'll be right back," Sky whispered and left the room. As soon as he left, a voice came to my head.

_**~ Deadlox, did you miss me? ~**_ The voice sang.

'_No, no, no. I defeated you 7 years ago!'_

_**You did. It's amazing how a 10 year old defeated me. **_**(A/N: For those who can't do math or are too lazy to, Deadlox is 17 in this story.)**

'_What could you possibly want with me?!'_

_**Revenge. I want to take over Minecraftia and you know it. Exactly what I have been trying to do 7 years ago.**_

'_You will never succeed.'_

_**You don't understand. I already have. I'm free. Just a few more barriers and I can take over you anytime I want to.**_

'_I will stop you Enderlox.'_

_**Try, I dare you.**_ The voice left my head and my headache slowly went away. Sky still hadn't returned. I got out of bed and went to find him.

I wandered the house a bit. I passed Bajan and TrueMU's shared room. I heard them talking. They must've heard me passing by because the talking stopped and they walked out of the room.

"Deadlox?" Bajan's voice rang. I was about to turn around when my whole body started to feel like it was being burned. I collapsed to the floor. Bajan and TrueMU rushed over to me.

'_No! Enderlox please! Don't!' _He had broken the last barrier.

_**Don't worry Deadlox. I won't take you over yet. I'll give you some time to run. We both know you don't want to tell them. Running seems like the #1 option for you.**_

'_Not true! I've fought for myself and my friends!'_

_**Sure you have. They've always been there to save you though.**_

'_Enderlox, please. We've been together my whole life. Why do you hate me?!'_

_**I'm evil and you're a wimpy little baby who needs someone to save him every second. I mean, look at you. You are writhing on the floor in pain with all your friends now, calling your name.**_

I didn't notice that he was right until he actually said it. I was writhing on the floor and Jerome had woken up. Sky, TrueMU, Jerome, and Bajan were surrounding me, calling my name.

_**You see? How pathetic can you possibly get? You are a worthless piece of trash and everyone hates YOU! YOU ARE A BURDEN TO YOUR SO-CALLED FRIENDS! THEY HATE YOU! THEY CAN'T POSSIBLY DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE! JUST KILL YOURSELF AND LET ME TAKE OVER! GIVE UP! STOP TRYING!**_

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GO AWAY!" I shrieked. My eyes were closed shut and my friends were still beside me, yelling my name now.

_**WHY MUST YOU BE SO WORTHLESS?! IT'S SO PATHETIC! A GIRL SCOUT IS STRONGER THAN YOU! You're like a newborn kitten that needs its MOMMY to protect him. YOU'RE JUST A WASTE OF SPACE! A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!**_

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was gripping my head and still writhing on the floor.

_**I leave you alone for now. I'll let you tell your 'friends' what's wrong.**_

The voice left and I stopped shrieking. I felt warm hands slid me over to someone and hold me. Someone's chin rested on my head and other hands rubbed my shoulders or back. I was sobbing into the shoulder of whoever was holding me.

"Shh. Deadlox, it's okay," Sky's voice said from above me. I guess Sky was the one holding me. He picked me up but I didn't dare to open my eyes. Anything could've changed now that Enderlox was free. Sky was walking somewhere but I didn't know where. I took a chance and opened my eyes. He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Just a headache huh?" I blushed. "Are you okay?" I nodded. He took my word for it even though I knew he didn't believe me.

I wanted to say, _'Sky, I'm not fine. Please help me! I have a demon alter ego and he's basically eating me from the inside. I kill everyone at any time! Help me please!' _I restrained myself though. My alter ego is such a pain in the ass

_**Heard that. **_I widened my eyes Sky gave me a concerned look. He knew I wasn't anywhere close to fine.

"Are you sure Deadlox that you're fine?" I nodded. I knew for a fact he still didn't believe me. FRIENDSHIP!

"Sky, I swear I'm fine."

"Explain what happened in the hallway then." I remained silent. I couldn't risk exposing Enderlox. We reached our destination: our room.

He laid me on my bed and smiled sadly. "Something is going on Deadlox. You just don't want to say. Let me know when you do." He left the room.

As soon as he did, I groaned. Why did I have to be part Enderdragon?

**Jerome's POV**

We were all in the kitchen. Sky had joined us a few seconds ago. We looked at him.

"How is he?" Bajan asked. Sky shook his head.

"Something's wrong with him but he won't say." We sighed. I heard a window open. My ears perked up. They looked at me.

"What's wrong Jerome?" TrueMU asked me.

"One second." I got up and walked upstairs. I walked into Sky and Deadlox's room. The window was open and Deadlox was nowhere to be seen. I swore under my breath.

"SKY!"

Sky ran upstairs with the other two right behind him.

"Dude, what's wr-?" He paused as soon as he saw the empty room and open window. "Find Deadlox now." We didn't need to be told twice.

We sprinted out of the house. TrueMU went to Redwood Village (North), Sky went to Redwood Beach (West), Bajan went to Redwood Ravine (East), and I went to Mount Redwood (South). Little did I know I would come across an unstable Deadlox.

I reached Mount Redwood. I was about to walk right past the giant and steep mountain. Fun fact: Mount Redwood is an inactive volcano. It's been like that for 700 years. Anyways, I was just about to walk past the black mountain when I remembered the cave towards the top. Maybe Deadlox could be in there? It's worth a shot.

I turn to Mount Redwood and reached up high for the next small ledge. Deadlox and I can climb up this mountain easily. The others have some trouble but are able to make it. Deadlox has lived in Redwood his entire life so he had climbed Mount Redwood dozens of times. He did it so many times, he knows the best and fastest and safest route to get to the top. He taught it to us so, besides me being a Bacca and having great climbing skills, I took that route and got to the top in 10 minutes. That was actually pretty fast since Mount Redwood is VERY TALL.

I climbed onto the ledge just below the cave. My ears perked up when I heard screaming from inside the cave. I hopped into the cave and ran as fast as I could. I reached the voice but couldn't believe what I saw.

Deadlox was leaning against the back of a wall, curled up in a fetal position he was holding his head and screaming. He was sobbing and shaking mad. His cries for help echoed throughout the cave. I ran up to him.

I knelt in front of him and grabbed his arms. He stopped screaming and moved quickly. He grabbed my shoulders, about to attack me when he saw my face. He looked at me with tear-filled eyes. I held him as his body racked with sobs. When he stopped crying, he looked at me.

"Please don't tell the other guys Jerome." I looked at him confused and sympathetically.

"Deadlox, you left the house without our knowing and you had some kind of breakdown in the hallway earlier. They are all out there looking for you. They will want to know what is going on."

"Jerome, please. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"How can you hurt somebody?"

"I don't want to discuss it."

"Okay. I'm here if you need me though." He nodded. "Are you ready to go back?" He shrugged. "I'll take that as a no."

Just then, I heard the others calling my name. I swore under my breath. Deadlox looked at me.

"What?"

"The others are here."

"Oh. I guess we should go down." I nodded. We got up and he cleared his face with some of my help. We walked to the mouth of the cave and I saw the guys walking around in circles calling our names. We started climbing down the mountain. When we reached the bottom, the guys ran and surrounded us.

Deadlox looked slightly ashamed but it was barely noticeable. Bajan's CraftPod rang. He looked confused because we were basically the only ones who called him. The others normally texted us. He took it out of his pocket and walked into the forest. I didn't dare to eavesdrop on his conversation so I turned to the others who were smothering Deadlox.

It had been a few minutes after Bajan had left when we heard a loud, "SCREW YOU!" I looked in the direction Bajan had gone since it was his voice. He came storming out of the forest looking madder than I have ever seen him. He walked up to us. I looked at him and he waved it off.

"You okay?" He asked Deadlox.

"Yeah. Are you?" Deadlox said.

"Perfect," Bajan breathed.

"You're a horrible liar," I said.

"That's because I wasn't lying."

"Sure, Biggums, sure." He rolled his eyes and snickered.

"Let's go home." We found that a great idea so we started to leave. Bajan looked like he was in deep thought so we didn't dare to bother him. We reached home and Bajan started digging around the house.

We watched as he dug a 3 wide and 2 blocks deep trench around our home. He filled it with water and tossed something small into the water. As soon as the item hit the water, the water started sparking with electricity. A chicken stepped into the water and it was electrocuted. It died immediately. We stared at Bajan who was building a barbed fence.

"Bajan, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Things," he replied as he put up the fences. He flicked a switch and electrical currents flowed through the metal. Bajan threw wool at the fence and the wool disintegrated. "Perfect. No one's getting in or out."

"Please don't tell me this is because I ran out on you guys," Deadlox said. Bajan turned to him.

"Not at all. It's because of that call I got. Don't look at me like that. Nothing bad happened," he stated calmly.

"Bullshit. If nothing had happened, why are you putting anything electrical in front of our house?" TrueMU asked. Bajan sighed. I knew what he said next was a lie but said nothing about it.

"I have a VERY psycho ex-girlfriend who would do anything to kill me. One of which she will kidnap all of you just for me to go after her. That's a beautiful chance for her to strike at me."

I made an almost inaudible noise in the back of my throat. Why did Bajan have to be such a great liar? I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't spent almost my whole life with him. Never had I seen him with a girlfriend, much less a psycho one. What really happened in the call? I wish I had listened.

"So you're willing to kill her?" Sky asked.

"Anything to keep you guys safe."

"And Notch knows how hard that'll be," a girl voice said. We looked around but saw no one. Bajan paled. "Bajan, get dressed. We have to go. I'll be waiting for you."

"You gave me hardly any time."

"Too bad. Now hurry before I kidnap when one of them. The Queen waits. You know how she is, don't you?" Bajan sucked in small breath. "5 minutes. Get dressed now." Bajan growled. "Don't forget your camera! Strippers like you taking pictures!"

"I don't go to strip clubs and you know that!"

"Too bad! You're coming this time!"

"Your psycho ex-girlfriend?" Sky asked. He shook his head.

"Even worse." Bajan walked inside the house. 5 minutes later, a figure appeared on the roof.

**?'S POV**

I was dressed in black with green handkerchief around my neck. My hair was black with red streaks. I had chains and a black tailcoat. I had a rose on the right side of my chest and had splotches of color everywhere. I had blue handkerchiefs on my wrists and a pack of cards in my back pocket. I had a black top hat with a red ribbon tied around it. The hat was put on lopsided. I wore half a mask that was white. I wore black dress shoes. I was wearing green colored contacts and black gloves.

I looked at the people below me. They looked…confused.

"~Oh Cheshire~!" I sang.

A girl appeared next to me. She wore a purple half shirt with pink stripes that went just below her second rib. She wore a purple miniskirt with pink stripes and pick stocking that went to the bottom of her knees. She wore purple boots that went to the middle of her shin. She was pale and had purple hair with pink highlights. Her eyes were pink and she wore purple gloves. She had fangs instead of normal teeth. She had 2 cat ears. The left was purple and the right one was pink. She had a long tail. It was purple with pink stripes. She had long claws that poked holes through the gloves.

"Ready? Do you have the douche?"

I kicked the duffel bag that I had brought onto the roof with me. "Right here." I turned to the poor confused souls. "What kind of host would I be if I didn't invite you too?!"

"Where?" asked a boy in black and grey.

"Oooohh. Somewhere special. The most beautiful place in the world. It's actually where we'll be taking your friend."

"Bajan?" A furry creature asked.

"Leave the poor souls alone! We have the Queen to get to!" Cheshire said.

"My dear Cheshire, you know I hate being rushed."

"And you know how the Queen gets when you're late! They're going to follow us now! You've ruined the Queen's dirty secret."

"Well at least we have the target. Well, not really. He's somewhere around here…"

"In the duffel bag you psycho?"

"No. Bajan is somewhere around here." I jumped up and down. "Ooh, ooh! Maybe Alice took him!"

Cheshire groaned. The boy in the white shirt grasped his head suddenly but the other strange people didn't notice. I cocked my head to the side and pointed to the boy.

"I think he's going insane." I grinned evilly as the others looked at the surprised boy. "Come with me. We will go where everyone accepted."

Cheshire smiled, showing all her fangs. "A place where everyone is madly insane."

"A place where everyone's a Crazy."

"No. You are really bad. Worse than everyone else."

"NOT FAIR!"

"Relax!"

"WHERE'S ALICE?!" I grabbed Cheshire's shirt but she didn't even looked stunned in the slightest.

"She's in the special place. Come with me and we will see Alice." She grabbed our duffel bags and dragged me off the roof. She flipped the switch so the sparkling gate stopped sparkling. I let out a loud "AWWWW" but she didn't care. She told the other strange people to follow us if they want to see Bajan and they did. So trusting. Trust blinds them. That's what kills them or leaves them brokenhearted. Oh well! It's their funeral!

We crossed the little bridge of dirt Cheshire made and I started cartwheeling everywhere.

"Wee! Wee! Wee! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled every time I cartwheeled. I cartwheeled nonstop, not taking breaks. Cheshire growled and grabbed my shirt. I wiggled out of it and started front-flipping ahead of them. After 5 flips nonstop, I stopped and frowned. They were waiting for me.

"You're taking too long! You're not moving! Come on!" I whined. Cheshire crossed her arms and her tail flicked side to side.

"You're going the wrong way."

"Whoops." I start running towards them and I jump on Cheshire's back. She didn't even stumble. "Mush, Kitty!"

"I'll kill you for that," She growled.

"Uh-oh," I said not really caring. Cheshire threw me off her and started dragging me in the opposite direction I had been going. I whined but Cheshire didn't care. The other strange people looked so confused and I laughed hysterically at their expressions. That made them even more confused and me laugh harder.

We walked for what seemed like days.

"Should we stop? We've walked for a while," Cheshire asked the strange people.

"Ummm, that's up to you. We have walked longer distances than this," said a boy in black and grey. Cheshire looked thoughtfully at the road ahead of us.

"We have another hour so…It's really up to you guys."

"We'll keep going," said a boy with blue hard skin. Cheshire nodded and I giggled like a madman. The strange people looked at me weirdly. I laughed out loud and flipped over Cheshire's head. She didn't look even the slightest bit amused. I laughed at her expression and started cartwheeling down the path. Cheshire rolled her eyes and kept walking. The strange people followed.

We finally reached a large hole in the ground. I jumped in and Cheshire went behind the guys. We slid down a tunnel and plopped into a cave.

It was _**huge**_ and it had a large fighting arena in the middle. A bunch of madmen surrounded the mat, whooping and cheering. In a high chair sat a plump woman. Cheshire and I led the strange people to the front and me and her hopped onto the mat.

I took off my hat and bowed to the plump woman.

"Hello my dear Queen of Hearts. It's a pleasure to see you again," I greeted. Cheshire was bowing beside me too.

"No need to bow, Hatter, Cheshire. And please, the pleasure is mine. It's been a very long time Hatter."

"It has. Now…Where's Alice?"

"I'm right here, Hatter. Now, let's fight."

**OOOOHHHHH! SUSPENSE! NOT REALLY! I got a couple questions for y'all. I did not just say that.**

**Where do you think Bajan is?**

**Who do you think the Mad Hatter truly is?**

**Where do you think everyone is?**

**What do you think is going to happen next chapter?**

**What is one thing Enderlox might do to Deadlox?**

**What I mean in question 5 is if Enderlox was to do something HORRIBLE to Deadlox, what would it be? I will pick one and write it in my story. You will get full credit of course and a free sneak peek into any story you want! One story of course. I hope this inspires you to write something HORRIBLE. Transforming Deadlox is out of the question because it is way too early for that. So, write something really bad and I will pick one! Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *salutes and winks* C YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my Mortem Venators! Sorry that I didn't post this yesterday! I went to see Big Hero 6 and then my favorite show Flash came on so I didn't have the time between that and homework. Also, if Amnesia (which will come out after Vampire Knight) takes a while to come out, I am so sorry! My USB (that foolishly wasn't backed up) is lost and I can't find it anywhere! It had Amnesia and a few other chapters in there so I will work extra hard to get these chapters up for you guys. If anything, Updating Week will continue into next week. If I can't find my USB, I deeply apologize. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, please, please, please review?**

Of Psychos and Myths ll

::::DEADLOX'S POV::::

Okay. I give up. What the hell is this? Is this some kind of spiritual ritual or something? Wait. Did the Mad Hatter just pull out a...TEA SET?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH A TEA SET?! HAVE A BRITISH PARTY?! WHAT THE HELL?!

_**Shut up. I'm trying to sleep**_. – Enderlox

_Well, look who decided to speak._

_**Hm. Hilarious.**_ He went quiet. _**Why are you in Wonderland?  
**_  
_In what?  
_  
_**You don't know?**_

_No.  
_  
_**Wow. You really are a piece of crap.**_

_How about we stop with the insults and tell me what's going on before we both die?_

Enderlox growled_**. Fine. I'll bite. Wonderland is an underground fighting ring as you can tell from the cavern walls and glistening gems. It was built in Gem Lake Cavern. The cavern was discovered in 1567 by Explorer Michaelis Knuckle. He found the cavern but someone was following him. When he turned to mark the amazing discovery, a sword went through him and no one ever found his body. The murderer, however, was an escapee from a nearby dungeon. She was mentally insane and was Hell bent on killing everyone. She sought out an easier answer. She built a large ring over the lake and made Wonderland costumes. She made a magical spell to lure every insane asylum escapee come here to fight and soothe her bloodlust. She fitted them into the Wonderland costumes, outfits magically growing or shrinking to fit the wearer. The chosen were given weapons and are made to fight to the death. The founder of Wonderland is named Jessica Hady. Her spirit is bound to Wonderland so she lives until the ring dies. She has characters who are about to die, even when they don't know, capture innocents on the street and turn them into understudies. Permanently. Well at least until they die.  
**_  
_Oh. So basically, psychos come here to be someone they aren't and kill people._

_**Well if you want to be short about it, yeah**__.  
_  
_So I bested the great and powerful Enderlox?_

_**No.**_

_Yeah, no. I didn't.  
_  
I watched as the Mad Hatter laughed sadistically. "My dear Alice, would you like some tea?" He looked into her eyes and Alice tried to look away. "Now that's not polite," he murmured. "Alice dear, have some tea, it's my special tea...my specialty."

_**Shit...DEADLOX GET OUT OF THERE!**_

_What?!_

_**LOOK AWAY!  
**_  
But before I could, I saw the Mad Hatter throw the teapot at Alice. The tea came out and landed on her. Alice was immediately set on fire. She screamed as she burned alive and died. Her body was charred and burnt.

"Oh Notch..." TrueMU gasped. Sky looked worriedly at the arena and Jerome looked at TrueMU. I was left to talk to Enderlox.

_You saw it too right, Enderlox?_

_**Unfortunately. The Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, and Queen of Hearts are the strongest fighters here. Do not take them lightly. Now, I have to go. I wouldn't be a demon dragon if I couldn't cause damage so bye.**_

And with that, he was gone, leaving me with a surprise headache. Not expecting this, I stumbled, grabbing Jerome's shoulder for support.

Jerome grabbed both of my arms as I almost fell. TrueMU whipped around and helped Jerome stand me up.

"That was pretty gruesome," Jerome said.

"No," I grunted, standing up. "Wasn't that."

"It has something to do with this morning huh?" TrueMU asked.

"Maybe," I blushed.

"Stop trying to hide it," Jerome chuckled.

_Seriously Jerome? You're laughing?_

"Holy Notch," Sky gasped. "Why are we even here?"

"Cuz that crazy guy said that Bajan was here," TrueMU said.

"Riiiiiight," Sky groaned. "Well I don't see him."

"Sky, he's probably in the back somewhere," I said, still holding Jerome's shoulder. "Just relax until the Mad Hatter or Cheshire Cat tells us where he is."

"Ooh," The Queen of Hearts said, smiling dementedly. "Alice is dead. I sense a new crazy!" She looked deep into the audience.

The Queen of Hearts was a rather plump woman with red hair and pasty skin. She had heavy purple eye shadow and went way too far with red lipstick. She wore a large poufy dress that was red on top with golden strings and a white bottom with red hearts decorating it. She sat on a large gold throne with a red cushioned back and seat. She held a large butter staff with a red crystal heart on top.

"A new crazy eh?" The Mad Hatter laughed. He hopped into the railing of the ring and crouched. "So tell me, tell me. Who's losing their mind?"

The crowd went wild around us, hooting and screaming. The Queen banged the bottom of her heart staff against the ground.

"SILENCE!" She yelled. The crowd quickly quieted. "Let the staff decide."

She threw her staff and it floated mid-air. It started flying slowing above our and the inmates' heads, red light slowly blinking in the heart. It stopped above my head and the light started flashing like mad. How appropriate.

"Wait a minute..." Cheshire said. The crowd was deadly silent, everyone staring at me.

Cheshire moved to the railing, shoes clicking against the hard mat and echoing in the cave. Her hips swayed and her tail flicked back and forth. She put her arms crossed on the thick strings of the railing. "Aren't you one of the guys who walked with us here?"

"Told you he was crazy," Mad Hatter murmured, only to be shoved off his string by the cat. The Queen cackled.

"A guy Alice? Now that's precious!" She laughed in a droning voice.

"Deadlox, what-?" TrueMU asked.

"I. Don't. Know," I replied, just as confused myself.

Cheshire held up her gloved hands. "Wait, wait, wait. Let him prove his worth."

"What do you mean 'prove his worth'?" The Queen growled.

"Let him face the Jabberwocky. If he wins, the Jabberwocky will be dead. Then he can take that monster's place." Cheshire's noise wrinkled in disgust. "He yanked my tail."

Mad Hatter smirked. "OH THE HORROR! HE YANKED YOUR TAIL!"

Cheshire growled. "Why you little-!"

"Enough! Eight of Spades! Stop playing with the Ace of Clubs and find the Jabberwocky! Don't get your hand bitten off though," the Queen smiled. "That would be bad."

Eight of Spades gulped and stood up. Red, opaque, skin tight stockings covered his legs and feet. Black skin tight whatever covered his neck and head, leaving his face uncovered. His body was a large, thin card that had the Eight of Spades on it. His neck was tattooed with 8 Spades in a Spade shape. The other cards had a similar outfit but had their respective cards.

The Eight of Spades stopped their game (_Poker maybe?_) and ran to the wall across from us where there were two medieval torches with blue fire. The wall opened a large cave that had many gem-covered stone tunnels. The tunnels were lit by the same torches. He ran down the middle tunnel and disappeared into the darkness.

"While we wait, Hatter, be a dear and go get us our guest. And keep him away from White Rabbit. We don't need another tea party for another guest," the Queen ordered, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mad Hatter said, kneeling on one knee, hat taken off and swept across his body, revealing his black hair with red streaks. He stood up again and replaced his hat.

The crowd moved away from us as the Mad Hatter jumped from the arena to in front of me, tailcoat tails flapping in the air. He landed on one knee then stood up. He swung his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh this'll be so much fun! I will finally be able to watch a really good fight!" He leaned slightly towards my ear and whispered, "Be careful and do exactly as I tell you until your friend Bajan or whatever comes all right?"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked quietly.

"Because I know Bajan," his voice went to barely audible. "And I know Enderlox."

"Hatter! Any day now would be nice!" Cheshire called. The duo locked eyes and the Cheshire Cat nodded.

"My dear cat! You are so impatient and demanding!" Hatter sighed, removing his arm.

_**Deadlox.  
**_  
_Yes?_

_**Remember, I'm only helping so you don't get us both killed.**___

_Riiiiight.  
_  
_**Shut up. Just get out of there!  
**_  
_What?_

_**Deadlox, get out of there!  
**_  
_Why?_

_**Oh my Notch. What the fuck do you mean why?!**_ _**They'll kill you! The Queen is playing you! GET OUT OF THERE!  
**_  
_Oh._

But it was too late. Mad Hatter took my arm and jumped to the ring.

"My Queen!" Mad Hatter exclaimed.

"What is it, Hatter?" The Queen asked tiredly, placing one elbow on the left armrest of her throne and placing her chin on her palm.

"Can Cheshire and the new guy team up to fight the Jabberwocky?"

"THAT would be unfair," The Queen deadpanned.

Hatter grinned. "I'll fight alongside the monster," he persuaded in a sing-song voice.

The Queen perked her head up immediately. "That is perfect, Hatter! I could kiss you!"

The Mad Hatter tapped his right cheek. "Right here, dear lady."

The Queen hopped down from the large platform and kissed Hatter quickly. Cheshire hissed, catching Hatter's attention.

"Cheshire?" He asked. The Queen looked between them and realization settled in. She sauntered over to me and I stole a quick glance at my friends.

Their faces were full of fear and worry. Sky's face was pale and Jerome was wide-eyed. I couldn't see TrueMU but he was standing stock-still.

The Queen leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "The Cheshire Cat is rather protective of The Mad Hatter. What do you think is going on between them? You won't be living for long but you can see it can't you? Shame one of them will die. Either Hatter with the monster or Cheshire with you. Or they might both die but still."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Because it's fun."

"But you sit on your throne all day don't you?"

She laughed in my ear, making me want to lean away. She whispered, "Of course not. I only fight when someone thinks they're better than me. But we won't have that problem will we? Cheshire, Hatter, and I know about Enderlox." She cackled. "Sh. Don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

She stepped away and full blown laughter emitted from her throat.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She pointed her staff at the wall the card guard had gone into and a large beast flew out and into the arena.

The beast was all black. It had a long but thin neck and its dragon head had black fins that flapped out when he roared or attacked. His black body was large and slick, covered in armored scales. His tail was thick and black with a large scorpion tail at the end.

"Look at him!" Cheshire exclaimed, leaning forward and putting her hand above eyebrows. "He's gotten uglier!"

"That's my line!" The Mad Hatter grumbled. The Mad Hatter jumped on top of the monster and whipped out a large, metal scythe. The handle was black but the blade was red.

The Queen ran up the steps and sat on her throne. "AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EIGHT OF SPADES!"

The crowd laughed loudly and maniacally.

"Come on, Jabberwocky! Let's destroy them!" Mad Hatter cackled. Cheshire backed up next to me.

"Stay with me, Deadlox," she whispered.

"This battle will be over soon. Hatter won't kill you. I'll take the Jabberwocky. Deal with the Hatter. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect," she purred.

"Team DemonCat!" The Queen called.

"Are you ready?!"

_DemonCat. And she was calling Enderlox a 'secret'.  
_  
"Yes!" Cheshire answered.

"Team MadFangs! Are you ready?!"

"Yes, milady!" Hatter yelled.

"BEGIN!"

Cheshire immediately launched herself at the Jabberwocky, unsheathing her claws to her full length.

The Mad Hatter threw himself at me, tackling me to the ground.

_Enderlox!_

_**I'm on it!**_

Strength fueled me and I rolled over, switching our positions.

"Perfect, Deadlox," Hatter whispered.

"Ready for the next move?"

"Yes," I murmured.

"Good." He grinned and pushed me off of him, causing me to roll backwards.

_Enderlox, what are the chances of you going all out if let go?_

_**Not much since I'd rather not be here.**_

_Good._

I let myself go. Black and purple wings extended from back. My headphones turned black and purple. My teeth elongated into fangs and my nails grew to claws. The teeth sunk into my bottom lip, drawing out black blood mixed with purple. My eyes turned black with purple specks.

"Enderlox," Hatter growled as he stood.

My senses were taken over by Enderlox as I faded away.

::::ENDERLOX'S POV::::

I glared at the psycho in front of me.

"Hatter," I snarled in my deep, demonic voice.

"It's been a while," he smirked.

"I'll kill you."

"Will you?" He tightened his grip on the scythe and launched himself at me.

I flapped my wings hard, taking flight quickly. A whoosh behind me caught my attention. I turned around and saw the Hatter glaring down at me. I snarled and opened up my right fist. A black skull appeared in my hand.

The skull's mouth dropped open and a dark purple energy beam flew out. The light engulfed the psycho.

_**Don't. Kill. Him.**_

_Annoying brat. You shouldn't be awake_.

_**I'm well aware.**_

_Then don't make me knock your ass out._

_**So you're concerned?**_

_I don't want to die by distraction. Leave Deadlox!_

He said something but I tuned him out.

I flew backwards, careful to not fly outside the ring. The light disappeared and the Hatter was nowhere in sight. I looked around. His body should be falling.

"Looking for me?"

I looked down to see Cheshire on Team DemonCat's side of the ring. But the voice was...

Hatter stood on top of a murdered Jabberwocky.

"Come on, Endy," his annoying voice taunted. "You know you want to kill me."

"ENOUGH!"

We looked at the platform but the Queen looked confused as well.

We looked at the entrance hole to see a boy dressed in a grey shirt and a black and red checkered jacket. He wore jeans and red and white sneakers. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. His head snapped to Hatter.

"HATTER! STOP IT!"

The Mad Hatter leaned forward slightly, anger sketched on his face. "WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW'D YOU BREAK OUT?!"

"How dare you lead them here?!" The boy yelled.

_**Bajan?  
**_  
_You know him?_

_**Course I do.**_

"Get out of here, brat! This is my life! Not yours!" Mad Hatter screamed.

"Your life is mine!" Bajan screamed. I raised an eyebrow. _This boy has guts._

"What is going on?!" The Queen yelled.

Bajan expertly flipped onto the ring. The Cheshire Cat wrapped her arm around Bajan's shoulders.

"Wonderland, I would like to introduce Bajan. The Mad Hatter's counterpart."

I nearly fell out of the air.

_**WHAT?!**_

_WHAT?!_

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Vampire Knight will come out right after this one after I edit it so it will be out very soon. So please, I sincerely beg of you, please review. And if you like Amnesia, please review there as well. Give it love so I know you want more of it. It's slightly romantic but slightly not so it's good for both romance fans and non-romance fans. So please check out Amnesia and review. Until then, take care, be safe, love you guys, and until then…DARKSOMEONE41 signing out! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my Mortem Venators! Welcome to another Of Psychos and Myths chapter! Now, this chapter is mostly dialogue, no action whatsoever. It's just cleaning up a fewer things about Enderlox and his evil motives. Now this chapter contains a few 'religious' topics. I want to start by saying that I do not want to see a religion war occurring in the reviews section. Am I being clear? Religion wars are not tolerated here. So please, enjoy the chapter. R&amp;R!**

::::ENDERLOX'S POV::::

_Deadlox, what do you want me to do?_

_**Why are you asking me? You're the almighty Enderlox. **_

_DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!_

_**Okay. Geez. Relax. Just get us out of here. **_

_You're actually thinking about ditching everyone?_ I smirked in amusement. _That's quite interesting. _

_**I'm not ditching everyone for me. **_

_What...?_

_**I'm ditching everyone for you!**_

My wings stopped flapping for half a second. _Me...?_

_**I know how this arena affects you. I know you hate being here. I know you're scared. I can feel the fear radiating off of you. I don't know why you are so afraid-**_

_Besides the fact that we are surrounded by a bunch of psychos?_

_**Yes. Besides that. Let's just go, Enderlox. I don't need you to suffer in here any longer. **_

I was silent for a moment as I stared down at the arena. I watched the Mad Hatter shake in fury at the boy. For whatever reason the Mad Hatter was upset was none of my concern. _Thank you, Deadlox._ I felt him nod.

I smiled evilly at the boy and the Mad Hatter. "Well, Hatter, I think you've met your match."

The Mad Hatter glared up at me. "You shut the hell up right now!"

I feigned hurt. "Well, okay. If that's what you want," I whispered sadly before grinning. "Until next time, Hatter," I said, eyes glinting with promise. "And next time, you won't win." And with that, I shot off towards the exit. I flew through the hole with mad hollers yelling after me.

::::TIME LAPSE:::::

I sat on a branch of a tall tree in a forest near where Deadlox lived. I created a small purple energy ball and I was currently making strings of magic reenact some of the goriest battles in history.

_**All right. Can you stop?**_

I smirked before returning the strings of magic back to the ball. _Fine_. I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree and tossed the energy ball lightly in my hand.

_**So. Why are you afraid of Wonderland?**_

_I'd rather not talk about it. _

I felt him smile in sadness and sympathy before replying._** Okay. **_

_Why did you leave because of me? After all the crap I give you, you would think you would want me to suffer. _

Deadlox shook his head. _**Of course not. I like to think of us as a love-hate relationship instead of my demon alter ego wanting to kill me. **_

I chuckled lightly. _I see. Well, I have my reasons for wanting to kill you. _

_**And those reasons are?**_

_Besides you being absolutely annoying?_

_**Yes. Besides that. **_

I sighed._ It was what I was created to do. I serve no other purpose. We demons are created to wreak havoc and reap souls. We can't live a life like you humans. I scoffed. Most demons don't even know what life is. You think the Nether is Hell. It isn't. Hell is just a myth to you guys. Hell for us is real. The Nether is a vacation. The Aether is nirvana for you. For us, it's a daydream. We also have Heaven as I mentioned earlier and that...we laugh, scoff, and tease others when they say, "I would love to see Heaven." _

_**Why? Why can you see the Aether but not Heaven?**_

_Because the Aether is easy to get into and it's not as pure. Notch has his own sins. The Lord of the Aether is sinful. But Heaven has this gate that no demon can come into a ten-mile radius of. Not even the Devil himself can pierce this gate. Whenever a human is called into court with the leader of Heaven, God, they weigh the human's good and bad deeds. If the good outweighs the bad, they are accepted into Heaven. Once they touch that golden and shining gate, they are purified and they can step into Heaven. _

_**How do you know so much about this?**_

_Because any demon can get into the Court. Of course, there's a chance we will be spotted and exorcised on the spot but I wasn't. I was never caught. And I can see from far distances. About ten miles._ I smirked.

_**Wow. You can see directly from the barrier. **_

_Every demon has that talent. Whether it's smelling blood, hearing hearts pounding, the stench of death, a wailing soul...Things like that. _

_**Amazing. **_

_No. It's horrifying. We take innocent lives because it was what we were made to do. Some brave demons have actually asked Satan himself if they could become human. _

_**And?**_

_They were killed. _

_**Oh. **_

_Burned in Hell's fires, fed to the hellhounds, tortured by witches, beaten by Satan...sent to Wonderland. _

_**No! You weren't-!**_

_I was. _I sighed. _That's why I'm afraid of Wonderland. Four hundred years in that place before Satan let me out. _

_**Why did he? What changed his mind?**_

_I was one of his best killers. I was loyal for hundreds of years, served him like no other. Until that day..._

_**...What happened?**_

_I had to kill a child. _

_**Oh my Notch. **_

_The child was a child of Notch and he was supposed to be blessed by God. I had the job of getting there before The Lord of The Angels and slaughter the child. _

_**Couldn't God bring him back?**_

_Absolutely not. That's the number one rule in creation. The dead should never be raised back to life. It will cause chaos and destruction. _

_**Isn't that what Hell wants?**_

_Not that kind of destruction. It will throw Hell off too. Hell will be doused in Holy Water, Heaven will be burned by Hell Fires, and the world will be flipped upside down. _

_**Isn't that a bit dramatic for one resurrection?**_

_No. One resurrection is enough to get other humans going. You humans are insane. You see a person come back to life and you want to resurrect your loved ones. Once that happens, the Grim Reaper will be disturbed and confused. The cycle of life was reversed so in his mind, the universe should be reversed too if humanity was to be kept alive. Hell becomes Heaven, Heaven becomes Hell, Aether becomes Nether, Nether becomes Aether. _

_**But you can't because you're opposites and you have weapons designed to kill each other.**_

_Exactly. But not 'weapons'. The environments. All things holy kill demons. All things impure taint the saints. Now there is nowhere for dead souls to be separated from the living because there is no afterlife. The Grim Reaper will think everything's okay because humanity is saved. What the humans and The Grim Reaper doesn't know is that the resurrected will fail, their rotting corpses forming again. No curse is permanent. Zombies is what you humans call them. They want to kill their murderers and everyone who didn't save them from illness or death. Then finally, they go after their loved ones. The people who brought them back to life and caused them the pain of living again. They won't stop until everyone dies. _

_**Why would they do it? Don't they know what they're doing?**_

_Yes and no. See, there's no place for them to go anymore if they kill themselves again. The Grim Reaper will put them right back in Minecraftia because there's nowhere else for them to go. The humans keep dying over and over again and the zombies keep killing. Now the zombies don't know that they're doing this but they actually did. This is what I mean: they are alive but at the cost of no afterlife. They are forced to relive life. This drives them insane. "I'm not supposed to be alive", "Why am I alive", "I want to die. I don't want to do this again", "Kill me now". That's what they think as they walk the land of the living again and eventually, they stop thinking. It's too much pain and there's no God to save them. They let go and go insane. Now, the insane can't think. They're incapable of it, I should know, and that's what the zombies want._

_**So they will kill everyone they know and love just to make the pain of living life again stop?  
**__Yeah. Basically. _

_**Wow. That's so...horrifying and gruesome. **_

I sighed and looked down at my energy ball. _Now you know the world I live in. _

_**I'm sorry. Why did you choose me to possess though?**_

_I didn't. I was forced to become your alter ego. _

_**By who?**_

_Satan. _

_**Why? Isn't he disrupting lives? He can't do that. **_

_Oh, yes he can. Who says he can't?_

_**The Grim Reaper. **_

_No, no, no. You can't resurrect people, but you can possess. _

_**Oh great. I'm already beyond my comprehension level.**_

I chuckled. _Well, process this information now because we are about to launch into Demon Possession 101._

_**Oh great. **_

_Ready?_

_**No. **_

_Good. When demons come to the Overworld-_

_**Wait! Sorry. **_

_What is it? _I snarled impatiently.

_**What about the demons that are in the Overworld when resurrection occur?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**There must be demons in the Overworld on missions when The Grim Reaper reverses the life cycle. What happens to them?**_

_Ooh. Great question. They die too. _

_**How?**_

_You know how I said everything becomes opposite?_

_**Yeah.**_

_What do you think happens to the angels and demons on the Overworld?_

_**The demons become angels and the angels become demons?**_

_Yep. And demons can't be holy and angels can't be tainted..._

_**They all die, killed by the greed of humanity. **_

_Well said. So, Deadlox, I reckon you pay really good attention to Demon Possession 101 if you want to get rid of me._

_**Hokeypz. **_

I snickered. _Here goes. When a demon proves to be worthy of Satan's trust, the demon is sent on a task of possession. Now, you are only sent on this mission if you reach a certain rank: Poltergeist. A Poltergeist is a spirit that plays horrid jokes on others just for their own entertainment. When I became a Poltergeist, I was supposed to possess a young girl...and I did. I scarred that family for the rest of their lives within the span of three days. _

_**Geez. **_

_I know. Horrible, right?_

_**You regret it?**_

_With every fiber of my being. But I can't do much about it now. Back to the topic. When Poltergeists go on this mission, they must know the dangers, rules, objectives, and limits. You are not to kill people on this mission. You must only scar them for life. When you become a devil, not Devil with a capital D, that's for Satan, only then could you kill people in possession. Our limits are not much. You know, no killing, pranks, jumpscares, and injuries. That's it. Rules are the same: One jumpscare, five pranks, three injuries max and no injuries minimum, no deaths, and one possession only. It's simple really. Humans are weak. There are very few ways to get rid of a possession of a Poltergeist: a certain chant, a bath in holy water, blessed in a church, or contact with a cross for a certain period of time. Now, if it is a devil possession, remember the lowercase D, you need something stronger. These are the ways to get rid of me, Deadlox. Ready?_

_**No.**_

_What?_

_**No.**_

_No what?_

_**Don't tell me. **_

_Why not?_

_**Because Satan obviously had you possess me for a reason. **_

_No, not really. He's the ruler of Hell. He doesn't need a reason. _

_**Oh really?**_

_Yeah. _

_**Then why me? Is it because I'm friends with someone whose counterpart is a Wonderland character? We don't know. And why you? Why did he banish you, only to have you possess me? What if he made the possession stronger than we think? What if those methods don't work?**_

_Wait a minute...You just reminded me of something. _

_**What?**_

_Maybe this isn't possession. Maybe this is...Oh that's just beautiful. Note the sarcasm. _

_**What is it?**_

_Maybe I'm your... I stuck my tongue out in disgust. Your Crossroads Demon. Oh perfect. That's just wonderful._

_**Crossroads Demon?**_

_Sheesh. You know nothing. _

_**I just found out about Hell. Of course I'd know nothing. It's not like I find out about Hell then magically know everything. **_

_Geez. Rude much? Crossroads Demons can be any demon smart enough. These demons are guides for humans Satan chooses in order for them to- Oh. _

_**What? In order for them to what?**_

_...Serve him. Satan wants to turn you into one of his slaves. _

_**What?! No way! Not going to happen!**_

_It's going to._ I stood up. _Unless I can find a way to stop it. I'll have to have an audience with Satan but that could take decades. _

_**Decades?**_

_So many demons have to have audiences with Satan whether it's punishment, mission briefing, mission reports, requests... It could take years for me to talk to Satan. _

_**"But I don't want him as a slave."**_

I whirled around to see a tall man on the ground next to the tree I was in. "My Lord," I gasped, dropping to the ground, destroying my energy ball in the air, and bowing to Hell's leader.

Satan, or rather Lucifer in this case, was six feet tall, six inches, and six millimeters. He had black hair and tan skin, tanned from Hell's own flames. His eyes were red with gold flecks and he wore a black suit with a red shirt. He wore a black tie with red cartoon devils, a joke for him to enjoy. His black dress shoes shone and his hands were in the pockets of his trousers.

_**"Enderlox,"**_ he chuckled in his low voice. _**"Stand and look at me."**_ I complied with his orders. _**"I see you've been telling Deadlox here all about Hell, Heaven, you, me, The Grim Reaper, not really though, and the end of the world."**_

"Yes, my Lord," I answered shamefully.

_**"I see. But I do not want to take Deadlox as a servant,"**_ Lucifer said, walking closer to me. His red and gold eyes searched my own, taking in my tail and wings. _**"My, my, Enderlox. I have not seen you since, well, I banished you. And you changed your name like you were supposed to. Good."**_

_**Changed your name?**_

_Deadlox, shush!_

Lucifer smiled, revealing his white and human-like teeth. _**"No, no. It's all right, Enderlox. He can be curious if he wants to be." **_Lucifer looked deep into my eyes, as if he was trying to find Deadlox in my soul. As if he found him, Lucifer began to speak right into my eyes. _**"Yes, Enderlox is not this demon's real name. No. Not at all."**_

_**Why didn't you tell me this?**_

_Never came up. _

_**Yes it did!**_

_When?_

_**When I first met you!**_

_No, no, no. You asked who I was. I said "call me Enderlox". Never said it was my real name. _

_**"Well played, Enderlox,"**_ approved Lucifer.

I nodded immediately. "Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord."

Lucifer grinned. _**"I do not want Deadlox as my slave. He is special in a way. You will train him, Enderlox. Not only that, but you will team up with Sky, Jerome, TrueMU, and Bajan." **_Lucifer paused for me to process it all. _**"As well as The Cheshire Cat and The Mad Hatter."**_

"What?!" I yelled before quickly catching myself. "Sorry, my lord. Forgive me, my lord. But why must I team up with Wonderland characters? What is this all about?"

Lucifer walked until he was half a foot away from me. _**"I want you to try and defeat me. I want you to take the Wonderland characters because...I want entertainment."**_

"Why must I defeat you, my lord?" I questioned.

Lucifer laughed. _**"To become a human of course!"**_ He frowned at my silence. _**"What? You don't appreciate my offer?"**_

My eyes widened. "No! I do! It's just...I was banished for wanting to be human. Not to mention that the world would end if you die."

Lucifer laughed._** "You? Kill me?" **_He waved his hand._** "That's adorable. I'm merely asking you to knock me out or render me useless, unable to fight any longer. I won't be like that for long, but long enough for you to claim humanity." **_He frowned._** "Now, you won't be completely human. I can't do that. I can only give you the ability to hide your demonic appearance and abilities for a period of time. This is depending on how much energy you have. You'll grow tired very fast. You will also be free from my orders and will be free from calling me 'lord'. I'm doing this because you handled punishment very well and served me loyally for years before banishment."**_ Lucifer smiled. _**"My business here is done. Good-bye, Enderlox. Good luck."**_

I nodded. "Thank you, my lord."

Lucifer stared deep into my eyes again._** "Good-bye, Deadlox. Take care of Enderlox for me, will you?"**_

_**Yes. **_

_**"Good."**_ Lucifer waved before vanishing into thin air.

_**That was the Devil?**_

_Yeah. Devil, Satan, Lucifer... He goes by many different names, different appearances for all names. _

_**Enderlox, this is great! He offered you half-humanity!**_

_If I defeat him. If I am able to team up with your buddies, Cheshire, and Hatter. _

Just then, we heard people calling Deadlox's and my name. The voices weren't too far away, Hatter's and Cheshire's voices among them.

I felt Deadlox shift uncomfortably. _**Well, let's find out, Enderlox.**_

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. If you have, please leave a review stating what you liked and what I can approve. If you didn't like this chapter or it was too confusing, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE! Okay. So next chapter is a choice: I can either write about what happens in Wonderland while Deadlox and Enderlox are talking OR I can dive into Mad Hatter's origins. Let me know in the reviews. Be safe everyone, take care, I love you, and good bye!**


	4. AN

**Hello my Mortem Venators! It's me! I'm here with good and bad news. I would ask you which you want first but that would take forever, so I'm going to tell you the bad news and then give you the good news to make the bad news sound not so bad. That sound good? I think it does. Okay. So...here we go!**

**Alright! The bad news. Right. Bad news. Yeah. The bad news. The bad news...Okay! A lot of my stories are going to put on hiatus for a while. These stories are: Burning Hatred, Vampire Knight, Amnesia, and Of Psychos and Myths! But wait! Don't click away! Balloons, The Days of the Unknown, and Stuck in Reverse are gonna be continued. And that's not even the good news yet!**

**Okay. Good news. So I've been doing some thinking and I've decided I have put this off way too long...**

**I am rewriting Searing Pain and Wolf Accident. Yes. It is finally going to happen.**

**I was texting Candyphone and, you know, I had this idea in my head for a while. So I decided to read the chapters again to refresh my memories. Horrible mistake. I almost committed suicide over it. My God. I sucked as a writer. You can ask Candyphone herself. I was borderline hysterical in our texts. **

**My writing was so bad that while I was reading, I sometimes forgot that the story was actually mine. I thought it was some trash writer's, and then I remembered..."Crap. This is my work." So yeah.**

**How did any of you enjoy that piece of trash?! My God. Like, no. There are so many better stories. What made you stop, read the first chapter, and say, "Oh. This is pretty good. Let me follow and fav." Like, no. No. No! NO! That was garbage! Holy crap! And I thought Of Psychos and Myths was garbage. Wow. Searing Pain was a piece of crap!**

**So yeah. Wolf Accident and Searing Pain are being rewritten. There will be some MAJOR cuts and changes, but the plotline will be there, it will make sense, and in the end, it will all connect back to their sequels. Okay? Does that sound good? Even if it doesn't, I'm doing it anyways.**

**Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


End file.
